


Easy As Breathing

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A moment between Liam and Theo dancing in the rain.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Easy As Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted Dancing in the rain from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/621931682722889728/prompt-list) of prompts

Theo can tell by the darkness spreading across the afternoon sky that a storm is coming. Liam seems unphased, looking up at the sky with a smile. 

Theo knows he could run home and get inside before the rain starts, but he doesn't. Liam's content in their leisurely pace, and Theo's not about to leave him. 

It's been a nice day so far, the two of them spending it playing laser tag with Mason, Corey, and Nolan before grabbing lunch. 

Theo's not ready for it to end, and he can tell Liam isn't either.

The sky has other ideas though. 

It seems to open up above them, a sudden rush of rain pouring heavily down on them. Theo curses, but all Liam does is laugh. 

"Come on," Liam says, grabbing Theo's hand and pulling him down the street. "We're almost home."

It's true. Theo can see the Geyer house a few blocks away. Liam seems in a hurry to get there as he runs, pulling Theo along with him. 

Except then he stops in the middle of the street. Theo's hand slips from his grip as he starts to dance.

Theo stands frozen, watching him. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing!" Liam calls over to him. "Come on, haven't you ever danced in the rain?" When Theo shakes his head, Liam pauses for a moment and pushes the wet hair back from his face. Then he reaches for Theo's arm and tugs. "Dance with me."

In the past Theo may have scoffed and told him he was ridiculous. But Liam looks so happy and relaxed as he moves. Theo wants that.

So much of their time together has been a battle. First with each other and then whatever enemies they were facing. But this? Spinning around in the rain with Liam laughing in front of him, it's easy.

Liam looks at him, his face open and happy and Theo can't help but smile back. He closes the space between them and takes Liam's face in his hands. His heart pounds in his chest and he knows Liam has to hear it. 

"If you don't want this, tell me now," Theo says.

Liam's smile never falters, instead turns into something softer as he covers one of Theo's hands with his own and sways into his space. 

"I want this," Liam tells him. 

Like so many other things between them lately, kissing Liam is easy. One of the easiest and best things he's ever done. As easy as breathing.

They stay there, bodies pressed close as they dance and laugh and trade kisses. They're both soaked to the bone, but neither care. They'll get dry and warm eventually, but for now they're content to stay here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
